legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Invizable vs. Sensei Wu vs. Flintlocke vs. Metalbeard
Amset-Ra is returning to ARFP from his lunch break, only to find-'' '''Amset-Ra:' Holy Cairo! This place is filled with Bunny Suit Guys! Wyldstyle: Yeah, they were originally going to stay at the LEGO City Football Stadium for Easter, but LEGO City had a sudden late cold snap, so I offered to take them in. Amset-Ra: What did you do that for? They'll eat us out of house and home! Wyldstyle: 1. This isn't your house. 2. They primarily eat carrots, lettuce, and other vegetables. 3. You don't like vegetables. Conclusion: You're perfectly safe. Suddenly a strange vehicle crashes through the wall. Wyldstyle: I guess they found the gym... Amset-Ra: They made a tank out of my treadmills... Wyldstyle: Yup. I'm fine with that. Amset-Ra: But- Wyldstyle: Everything is awesome. Live with it. Amset-Ra: But this is the second week in a row that "Everything is Awesome" was mentioned! Wyldstyle: How did you know I was at Cloud Cuckoo Land last week? Amset-Ra: I bought their Cloud Cuckoo Daily. Apparently Unikitty is getting her own show. Wyldstyle: That wasn't in the paper. Amset-Ra: I could hear her ecstatic squealing from across the land. It really gets to one's head. Now help me round up these Bunny Suit Guys and take down their treadmill tank. Wyldstyle: It's interesting how a topic can change from Bunny Suit Guys to Unikitty just like that. Waitaminute! She should be fighting next week! I'm going to Cloud Cuckoo Land right away! Invizable: WHAT'S UP, ARFP FANS!!!! Audience: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: Wait! You're supposed to be fighting, Vizzie! Get down here! I'll announce today! Invizable: At least they got my corner color right! Amset-Ra: Let's get started! In the Red Corner, the awesome Season 1 Champion and Pyramid Staff member Invizable! Invizable: Looks like you picked some good apples for me today, Amset. Flintlocke: None o' us resemble apples, matey. Sensei Wu: You can clearly see that I am a LEGO Minifigure. An apple is much smaller. Hikaru: SECURITY!!!!!! SENSEI WU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! Sensei Wu: I'm not in trouble, since LEGO seems to be calling me Master Wu now. Hikaru: SECURITY!!!!!! HE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN! Some guy named Security: Dude. Chill. Metalbeard: I be in the Blue Corner! Flintlocke: I be in the Yellow Corner. Sensei Wu: An I am in the Green Corner. Amset-Ra: Well, the fighters seem to have introduced themselves, so the Cloud of Monstrox can predict for us! Cloud of Monstrox: Indeed I shall! As both Flintlocke and Metalbeard are pirates, they will naturally use swords, cutlasses, rapiers, etc. as their primary attack. Sensei Wu, on the other hand, will most likely use Spinjitzu to confound his enemies. Invizable's main tactic will most likely be to become invisible, hide away, and attack when the time is right. I predict Flintlocke will win. Amset-Ra: WHAT?! CoM: I overheard Professor Hydron's interview with him. Apparently he has a new strategy no one is to know about. Amset-Ra: Ah, I see. Well, as that Dalek we had earlier has to report for duty, and Tee-Vee is still training for his match, I appoint whoever is sitting in seat DON'TCORONAME to be our ref! Bumblebee Girl: Fight! And keep it non-gory, please! Metalbeard: Kinda hard to do that 'round here, matey. Flintlocke: Construct, mateys! Metalbeard: Hey, sounds like a good idea! Wyldstyle: I'm back! Unikitty is in the gym, training for her next match. NOW HAND OVER THE ANNOUNCER'S BOOTH! Amset-Ra: Fine... Wyldstyle: Thank you. Invizable: I'm sure you won't miss me if I turn invisible... Vorp! Sensei Wu: I have a keen sense of hearing, you know... Trip! Wyldstyle: If you've guesses that Sensei Wu tripped Invizable with his staff, then CONGRATULATIONS! You win a trip for 1 1/2 to LEGOLAND ARFP! Spend 5 nights at Freddy's our dungeons! Slide off the roof! And there's also Amset-Ra's forbidden hot tub. Soak in it... if you dare! Metalbeard: That sounds enticing, matey! Flintlocke: Not as enticing as me Misfortune's keep? Nadakhan: That be ME Misfortune's Keep, Flintlocke! Flintlocke: Sorry, Captain. Metalbeard: Wait a second while I build me weapon... Flintlocke: Sky Pirates wait for no one. KABOOM! ... Flintlocke: Okay, who rigged me ship?! Lloyd: Yikes! Don't look at me! I didn't do it! Flintlocke: Okay, ye did it. Gimme yer address so I kin rob ye tonight. Lloyd: 123 Ninja St., Ninjago City, Ninjago Island 55555. Flintlocke: Incorrect credentials. Please try again. Metalbeard: HYPER SEA COW CORONA! Flintlocke: WHA- Metalbeard: Made ye look. Oh, and the coconut cream pie you shot at me be delicious! SLASH SLASH SLASH! Flintlocke: Me ship... Metalbeard: Yeeeees? What about it? Flintlocke: Ye be breakin' it. An' I spent 'bout 600 grand in pieces o' eight building this here deck. Boot backup engines! FWOOOOOSH! Metalbeard: Cool! Mind if I hitchhike, matey? Flintlocke: Don't mind at all. Wham!'' '''Invizable: What's the matter? I thought a true ninja sees what others cannot! Pow! Sensei Wu: Urgh! I'm not a ninja, I'm a sensei! Invizable: Tell me the truth! You're dating Professor Hydron! Sensei Wu: Gah! What gave you that idea? Invizable: Uh, I don't know? Sock! Sensei Wu: Oh, that's it. SPINJITZU! Invizable: News Flash! Sensei Wu gets steamed! UPPERCUT! CRASH! Flintlocke: Hey, glad ye could drop in. Metalbeard: Round and round and round ye go, when I stop, no one knows! Sensei Wu: Puuuuut meeeee doooooown! Wyldstyle: What an intense match! As in TV-14 rated! LOL! After Invizable uppercut the spinning sensei through the hull of the Misfortune's Keep, Metalbeard picked him up and is spinning him around at high speeds! Flintlocke: NO! NOT SO CLOSE TO ME! Pow! Flintlocke: Nooooooooo- Ding! Bumblebee Girl: I'm kinda not experienced with this referee thing, but I'd say that the small pirate was just eliminated. Wyldstyle: Metalbeard got close to Flintlocke, and he used Sensei Wu to slap him out of the arena! Sensei Wu: My head... Metalbeard: Let Dr. Metalbeard take a look at it... Yes... You do need another head change. How 'bout switching heads with the invisible guy down there. Invizable: I'm still invisible, you know! Metalbeard: Chill! I be just speculatin'! Sensei Wu: I really don't have time for this. SPINJITSU! Metalbeard: Ah-ah-ah! You're not capable! SPINJITSU! FALL! CRASH! Sensei Wu: Say that again? Invizable: How nice of you to drop in, Metal. Metalbeard: Groan... Invizable: Say, haven't we met before...? Metalbeard: Aye, but ye be not havin' any invisible banana peels, nor be we fightin' on a slippery deck. I be havin' the upper hand. Invizable: But you just fell off an airship. I hardly think you can win. Metalbeard: But- Invizable: Instead of fighting, I think you should be my test subject for my newly-found ordinary-to-extraordinary building skills. Metalbeard: But I be a Master Bui- Invizable: Don't care! KCILCKCILCKCILCKCILCKCILC CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK Invizable: Introducing the Vizzie Mech! Starring Metalbeard's head as cannonball! Metalbeard: Tell me this be not a movie... Invizable: Your alternative position is front shield. Metalbeard: Yikes! Cannonball it be! Wyldstyle: How in the world did Invizable rebuild my fellow Master Builder into a mech? Invizable: I had to break the laws of physics just a little. Suddenly a squad of Devastators break through the wall with their Thunder Furies. Devastator: Synopsis: Laws of physics broken in this sector. Conclusion: Eliminate the invisible one! Invizable: Fire, I shout at no one in particular! Boom! Up on Misfortune's Keep... Sensei Wu: Amazing... My enemy's ship is at my command... BREAK! Sensei Wu: Something tells me we're going to crash. No biggie. I'll just steer this thing into the horror movie guy and the fat pirate. CRASH! Sensei Wu: A good captain always goes down with his ship, but if the ship is destroyed and the captain still lives, the captain is doomed to stay with the ship forever unless law is changed. Devastator: Changing law... Loading... Please wait... Law changed. Sensei Wu: Happies! Bumblebee Girl: I guess this makes Sensei Wu the winner. Now I really gotta go. Lots to do today. Wyldstyle: After being hit with Metalbeard's head, the Misfortune's Keep, steered by Sensei Wu, crashed into Invizable and Metalbeard, eliminating them both. Sensei Wu is the winner. Devastator: Returning to mountain. Flintlocke: Ugh... Where am I? Four surprisingly familiar figures: We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz! Flintlocke: This joke be used already! ???: FLINT-LOOOOOOOOCKE! Flintlocke: Oh no. It be Nadakhan. The Misfortune's Keep must be broken. Gotta hide. Nadakhan takes off his Cowardly Lion costume. Flintlocke: Gah! How did ye fit yer other two arms in there? Nadakhan: I took them off. Flintlocke: Clever. Now I gotta git outta here! Nadakhan: Nope! And the merry chase continues for all eternity. The end. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Invizable vs. Sensei Wu vs. Flintlocke vs. Metalbeard? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 3 Category:Round 2 Battles